Planning
Uncrowned Kings Goal: ? RP ideas I like the top guy having something in mind that the others don't know about. And the unsealing of something. But what could he be unsealing/revealing? Magic? A person? A thing/animal/monster? Some kind of catastrophe? It could be anything from a book of dark magic that can do all kind of bad things like converting souls into something to monsters to a giant spell that had the power of a nuke going off. Could be anything. Taking a human soul- so probably a living human-and transforming it into something. It's kind of like dying but not. For example, in skyrim, after killing someone you can use a spell to fuel soul gems which power staves. Once the soul is used up, it's gone. It doesn't go to the afterlife. It's destroyed. What would you think of using reincarnation in the RP? Bad guy. That's why he was sealed. Maybe his soul was shattered and the UK guy only has a piece of it, and a part of it is sealed along with whatever the other UKs want. Maybe other characters also have bits of it too. Of course, they don't know that of course. For example, if it was Isi maybe she was the one that sealed him in the first place but that soul merged with part of the top UK's? Ooh. Good point about hiding/protecting from others. Interesting. No idea. Maybe he was looking into taboo things like bringing people back to life. Converting souls. Spells with the power of nukes. I have no idea :p So, in theory, if you did this enough (converting souls) could you make yourself immortal/all-powerful? Probably not immortal (unless your half-long power was regeneration. Then it might be possible.) and theoretically, to become all-powerful it would take A LOT of souls. They don't last forever (like a drug, it eventually wears off). So unless you plan on going out stocking up A TON of whatever they use to store these in, it's not gonna happen. Plus, unless your already strong enough to keep the cops/authority/shadows/whoever catches wind of what you're doing, you probably won't get very far Okay. So who is/was this guy that's soul is sealed? What else could the UK's want? Mmk. What do you think the original guy (the guy who had his soul blasted apart so he couldn't fully reincarnate) did that was had him get blasted apart? I'm thinking he knew something that had the power to do massive damage Maybe he started the taboo thing of converting souls? The Uncrowned Kings are just pawns in the top Guy's hands. His end goal is to get the parts of his soul back in one piece. Hmm...here are some possibilities? Any idea you like or get from them?: 1) trying to stop death 2) trying to get control over reincarnation 3) trying to get revenge or something 4) uhhh gimme a sec need time to think of more I kinda like getting control of reincarnation? What if there was a large number of gods? They don't control reincarnation though So brings us to your original question: who controls reincarnation? Does it just happen and no one knows why or how? I'm thinking it just happens. It's just one of the mechanisms of their world Okay. So kinda open-ended like how people perceive destiny and fate as entities/a power The same but not. The guy who got his soul obliterated lived a LONG time before the top UK guy. The top UK guy has only a piece of the original guy's soul. It's driving him mad (one of the reasons he has split personalities) and he wants to get rid of it. That's his main goal. Ah no that's not what I meant. Halon wants to get rid of the original guy (the original guy has control of Holan's body most of the time), but the original guy knows there's people who don't want that happening so he doesn't want to risk leaving (and he doesn't know what happens when he gets expelled from Holan's body. He's kind of like a parasite.) So his goal is to go around stealing the rest of the pieces of his soul from other people (which will kill the people he's doing it to. He needs a body to do so) And really, we have awhile I think before that happens, before he gets his soul back together. So if we wanted to, we could come up with a vague plan or idea for what he wants to do and then when we get closer, flesh it out? Yup. I was thinking leave that alone and I'd rather figure out why he got his soul blasted apart, how many pieces it is, and which major characters (if any) have any of his soul attached to theirs? I think Saeed and Isi should have a piece. Maybe each piece of the soul influences people? So Isi has the original Guy's sarcasm/sass or stubbornness? Saeed has his loyalty? Another possible idea: he along with other people close to him are in a war and he gets much more cold and ruthless the longer it drags on and the more people die. Eventually he becomes warped by it and he goes down a dark path that eventually leads to what happens So it shatters his soul? No. The people/side he originally fought for deems him a threat and the method they use does that (it may not have been on purpose but it was powerful enough to do that)